


If Ben were Aladdin...

by DarkangelLolo



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkangelLolo/pseuds/DarkangelLolo
Summary: So, I had this thought cross my mind. What if Ben were Aladdin and Mal was Jasmine. Hades is the Sultan. What would've happened with just these few changes to that beloved tale we all know?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Ben lifted the wallet smoothly, without pausing in his walk down the street. He tucked it into his pocket without looking, hand going back to his side. He made it to the end of the street before he heard a yell, turning the corner and taking off down a side street. 

He made it three streets and two alleyways away before slowing to a walk. With quick, practiced movements he pulled the money from the wallet, dropped it on the ground, and never stopped walking at an even pace. It was important not to arouse any suspicion, even this far away. Getting caught would mean at least thirty lashes, and he had no idea how much he'd made off this score yet.

Ben walked another three streets away, ducking into an alley and finally pulling out the cash. Three twenties, a ten, two fives and four ones. Eighty-four dollars. Not bad. It would last him several days at least.

He passed by a family begging on the side of the street. Without a second thought he dropped two of the twenties into their hands, making his way past with only a small smile at the youngest's wide eyes. It still left him enough to last a few days.

He stepped into a doorway, pausing there for a second as a couple guards passed by. No one stopped him, though, and he took that as a good sign as he made his way to the marketplace. 

"Stop, thief!"

Ben didn't even pause for a second, his pace even. He barely glanced back behind him, seeing the guards pointing towards him. He took off down the streets, racing through several different alleyways, managing to make it up to the rooftops and out of view of the guards. Finally he slowed, hiding on a rooftop a half-mile away from where he started.

He rested back, glancing over the view of the city, towards the palace…

~ ~

Mal paced her balcony, glancing over her limited view of the city.

"Augh!"

"Mali-"

Mal threw her hand up to stop her father from talking any further.

"Nope! This is your fault! I'm stuck with this- this THING-"

"He's a prince."

"For the next week!"

"Mali-"

"I'm not a THING to be traded."

Hades sighed.

"No, you're not. All I ask is that you entertain this prince for the week he is here. We're not entering an engagement with him. You just have to entertain him for a few days while I make a treaty."

"Augh!"

Mal gave out another frustrated groan, throwing her hands up in anger. Hades watched his daughter for another moment before moving towards her.

"I'm sorry, Mali."

Mal sighed.

"He's so boring!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. Just, for me, for just a few days put up with him? Please?"

Slowly she nodded, annoyance clearly rolling off her. King Hades took it. At least he got some sort of positive answer. His daughter really did take after him, temper and all…

~ ~ ~

Ben made his way through the marketplace, only a few dollars left in his pocket. He hadn't needed to pickpocket anyone else for a good week, thank god. The punishment if he was caught would always be lashes, and if he got caught again it would be a beating as well.

He passed a girl handing some bread to a starving child.

"You! Can you pay for that?"

Ben paused. The purple-haired girl shook her head.

"No, but she was starving. Give me a moment and I can get you the money."

"Give it to me NOW."

"I-I don't have it right now."

Ben turned back, pulling the last four dollars out of his pocket. He handed it to the merchant, resting his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"That should cover it."

He gently pulled the girl away from vendor before the man could call the attention of some passing soldiers. The girl followed him, glancing back at the semi-satisfied vendor. Good, the man wouldn't cause a scene. 

"Thank you."

She muttered to him as he let go.

"You should be more careful. If you're going to steal, don't get caught."

"I wasn't stealing."

She sounded indignant. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"So you had the money to pay for that?"

A cute pout came across her face. Ben couldn't help but smile.

"I was gonna get it…"

"Mhm. Sure."

Her pout grew. Ben barely held back a chuckle.

"What's your name?"

She hesitated for a second before answering.

"Evie."

"Ben."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP

\---TIME SKIP---

Ben gasped in pain, blood trailing down his back. He bit back anymore cries of pain as the whip hit his back again. Blood filled his mouth as he bit his cheek. Another lash came down against his back. Ben took another twenty lashes before they set the whip down and turned him around. 

Ben swallowed the blood in his mouth, tensing the best he could while one of the guards made a fist. He took the hit, doubling over as much as the guards holding his arms allowed him. The fist hit his stomach again and again. Pain flared through Ben's body.

"Stop his punishment! By order of the king."

The guards let go of him. He fell to his knees, arms curling around his abused stomach.

"Put him in chains for the night. We release him in the morning."

The guards grabbed his hands, forcing them flat against the wall and into chains. Ben squeezed his eyes shut as his back made contact with the wall. He barely held back a cry. 

The guards left him there, locking the cell door behind him. It took a good twenty minutes before Ben got his breathing under control and back to a normal level.

His back was flat against the wall, the cold stone helping cool his burning wounds. He rested his head back, slowly breathing out. Pain flared through his body. 

He was an idiot… He should've realized no handmaiden would need to sneak out of the palace…

He was lucky he wasn't dead. He had no idea what had possessed him to sneak INTO the palace to see Evie- no not Evie. Princess Mallory. He banged his head back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut again. 

God, he was so stupid! She probably thought he was an idiot...

But it sounded like she'd asked for mercy on his behalf. Likely felt sorry for him…

He'd really thought there'd been something there between them…

Ben tensed as he heard footsteps echoing towards him. He opened his eyes, staring warily into the darkness. A light got closer until Princess Mallory appeared in front of him.

"Ben."

"Princess?"

His voice shook slightly, a mix of pain and fear. He only met her eyes for a second before staring at the ground.

"Please forgive me, Princess. I-I meant you no disrespect earlier."

God, he'd talked to her like he was her equal! Would she consider this enough punishment for that, or order something more?

Mal sighed softly, unlocking the cell door.

"And you showed me none. I'm sorry I lied to you, Ben. You're one of the few people who've ever treated me like a normal person."

Some of the tension left him. She didn't sound angry, instead a tinge of sadness in her voice. Ben's eyes darted up to meet hers again. He managed a small grin when she smiled at him. It quickly turned to a grimace as pain ran through his back. Princess Mallory's expression became concerned.

She knelt in front of him, carefully putting one hand on the back of his neck. With a few muttered words the pain eased from his back. Ben let out a sigh of relief, looking at her in awe. She'd used her magic to heal his back.

"Thank you, princess."

"Mal. Call me Mal."

He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben snuck through the castle again. He knew how very stupid he was being, but Mal hadn't been able to sneak out earlier that day. This was the only way he'd get to see her.

He made it to her room without being caught, climbing up the balcony.

"It's not fair, Evie!"

"What's not fair?"

He loudly whispered as he reached the top. Mal turned away from her handmaiden, a huge smile widening on her face.

"You idiot."

She muttered, reaching over and helping him up. Ben just smiled in return, sitting on the railing. Evie rolled her eyes, sighed in exasperation, and left the room with a small wave of greeting towards Ben. It wasn't like this was the first, or even fourth time he'd snuck into the castle. Ben waved back before pulling Mal close and kissing her gently. God, he loved her.

Mal returned the kiss with a smile.

"So, what's not fair?"

Mal led him towards the bench on her balcony, curling up next to him on it.

"I can't go out without a freaking escort."

"Mal, you're a princess."

She huffed in annoyance, cuddling closer to him.

"But if I go with an escort, I can't meet you. And if you keep sneaking in here, you're going to get caught again. You were careful tonight, right?"

He nodded, knowing she could feel the movement since her head was resting just under his chin.

"No one saw me, love."

She took one of his hands in hers.

"Good. You have to be careful."

"I am."

He held her closer, knowing this wouldn't last forever. He loved Mal. He'd do anything for her! But she was required to marry a prince, and he was just a commoner. More than that, he was a street rat…

"I love you, Ben."

She looked up at him, willing him to believe her. Ben smiled, pressing his lips against hers.

"I love you too."

Hades watched from the shadows, out of sight. He had to do something about this boy…


	4. Chapter 4

Ben snuck back down the balcony. He made it to the edge of the outer wall before he felt cold steel against his neck. He gulped, slowly turning around. Sure enough there were two guards, one holding a sword to Ben's throat. The teenager slowly put his hands up, the sword lowering slightly.

"I see you've snuck in again."

Ben turned sharply, quickly bowing even as he felt the sword at his throat again.

"Y-your majesty."

Hades stood in front of him, eyeing the boy carefully. Ben swallowed thickly, trying to fight the rising panic. Oh god. He'd been caught by the King!

"How many times have you gotten in, boy?"

He gulped again, but didn't even consider lying to the king. His majesty would probably know if he lied…

"S-seven times, y-your majesty."

"Seven?!"

The king looked incredulous. Ben flinched, his hands shaking by his side. The sword to his neck was lowered and the guards grabbed his arms.

Hades circled the boy once, noting the shaking. Good. The boy had realized just how serious this was. The guards were holding him tightly, clearly angry themselves that someone had broken into the castle seven times!

"Did you really think I would ever let a commoner be with my daughter?"

He questioned curiously. Was the boy delusional? The teenager flinched again.

"No, your majesty."

Ben's answer was spoken softly, resignation in his voice.

So, not delusional. Just insane. Sneaking in seven times!

"I can't kill you. That would break my daughter's heart. And I doubt banishing you would work. You would just come back, and then I'd have to kill you. What am I to do with you, boy?"

King Hades paced in front of the boy, trying to think things through. Unseen to him, around the corner Evie stood. She kept one hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. Quickly the handmaiden ran down the hallway towards the princess's room. Only Mal could save Ben from whatever fate the King decided on…

"Make me her slave."

Hades stopped, staring at the boy incredulously. Ben's voice was still quiet as he spoke, shaking slightly.

"What?"

"I know I can never be with her, your majesty. But if I can still be by her- I'll willingly be her slave."

He sounded sure of himself. He knew what he was getting himself into. Being her slave would mean he could be punished by any guard for anything they deemed an offense. He knew he'd get lashes from any guard he crossed paths with because he'd snuck in so many times, but he'd get to be by Mal. He'd do anything to not have to leave Mal's side, even though he'd one day have to watch her marry a prince…

"Very well. You will be her slave."

"NO!"

Mal ran around the corner, stopping in front of Ben protectively.

"Mali-"

"I'll renounce my title."

Ben and Hades both stared at her, Ben in awe and Hades in shock. The guards let go of Ben in their own shock.

"No, Mal. I can't let you do that."

Ben stepped towards her, taking her hand as Mal turned to him.

"Your people NEED you, Mal."

"And I need YOU!"

"You'll have me. I'll be here with you, always."

"I WON'T let you be a slave, Ben!"

Mal cupped Ben's face in her free hand, the boy leaning into her touch.

"Mal-"

"Then he shall be your consort."

Both teens quickly turned to the king in shock. Consort was several steps ahead of being a slave. It meant Mal, and only Mal, would own him. He'd have a place in the royal household without having any ruling power, and Mal would still be able to one day marry a prince like she was supposed to. Ben would take it in a heartbeat. He looked to Mal, silently pleading with her to let this happen. It was the only way they could be together. Slowly Mal nodded, having gone over everything in her head. It really was the only way. Ben let out a sigh of relief. 

Together they turned towards the king.

"Okay."

Mal spoke for them both, tightening her hold on Ben's hand. King Hades nodded once in his own agreement, sealing Ben's fate in stone.

"Now, we will discuss punishment."

Ben paled, trembling slightly from fear. Mal gently squeezed his hand, glaring at her father.

"Dad-"

"No, Mali. This boy has been sneaking into the palace seven times! There WILL be punishment for that. He will receive fifty lashes a night for seven nights."

"DAD-"

"You will not be allowed to heal him until two hours before his next punishment. IF you heal him before then, he will receive three extra nights of lashes."

"Dad please!"

Mal had tears in her eyes, but the King stayed firm.

"You will not heal him for two days after the last night of punishment, or his punishment will start over again. Am I understood?"

"Dad-"

"AM I understood?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Ben's voice shook as he answered, not looking forward to the pain coming his way. All in all, though, it was a mild punishment compared to what it could have been.

Mal reluctantly nodded, barely holding back tears.

"The boy will spend the week in the dungeons. You may visit him as often as you like, Mali, but you cannot heal him."

King Hades motioned to the guards, who grabbed Ben's arms, forcing him to let go of Mal's hand.

"No!"

"Mallory!"

Mal was stopped by her father from following the guards as they led Ben towards the dungeons. She glared at the man, pulling herself out of his arms.

"Mali-"

"DON'T talk to me!"

Evie came forward, taking Mal in her arms and leading her back towards her rooms, tears spilling down the princess's cheeks. Hades sighed, believing he'd done the right thing. She'd get over it once the boy's punishment was finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know consort doesn't really mean what it does in my story. I'm just redefining it to fit the telling of my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben braced himself, hands flat against the wall, as a guard lifted his shirt. He bit his cheek hard as the first lash came. He managed to stay silent for the first thirty before a cry left his mouth. It was near-silent, more of a gasp than a cry. Ben bit his cheek harder, determined to keep silent. It didn't work as the whip started going over previous lash-marks. Ben cried out this time. He took the last twenty lashes with a cry every now and then, swallowing the blood in his mouth from how hard he'd bitten his cheek. 

Finally it was over. They chained him with his back against the wall, none too gentle about it. Luckily he only received one punch to the stomach, the guards clearly upset someone had managed to break through their security so many times. Since a beating hadn't been ordered, though, they left it at that. Thank god. Ben wasn't sure he could take a beating on top of fifty lashes…

Ben was coated in a layer of sweat from the whipping, gulping in shallow breath after shallow breath. He finally calmed his breathing down when the worst possible thing happened… The guards came back.

Two guards opened his cell, another two clearly keeping watch. A hand pressed over his mouth as a boot smashed into his stomach. He barely held back a cry behind the hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to defend himself during the beating as his hands were chained flat against the wall. He was already on his knees, giving them easy access to kick his stomach repeatedly. He choked back bile, knowing how much worse he could make it if he puked on the guard's hand, or the other one's boot.

After five minutes they left as silently as they'd come. Ben swallowed back bile. He hadn't eaten in a couple days so his stomach had nothing else to throw up. He swallowed again, barely keeping it down.

At least an hour passed in pain and silence before he saw a light starting towards him. What little color was left in his cheeks faded. If the guards were going to beat him this often, there was no way he would even survive a week in the dungeons…

Mal came into view. Ben breathed out in relief, quickly swallowing the rising bile.

"Mal."

Her name barely passed his lips before he had to lean to the side as much as he could to retch. Mal quickly opened the door, coming to his side and helping him the best she could.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here."

He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing her in. God, he'd take a hundred beatings if it meant getting to see her every day.

"What happened? Did they do something else?"

He shook his head, keeping it where it was. As long as he didn't have to look at her he could pretend he hadn't gotten one of the worst beatings of his life.

"Ben?"

She leaned back a bit so he had to look at her, worry in her eyes.

"You don't throw up from lashes."

He sighed, partially admitting the truth.

"Just a well-aimed foot to the gut."

Mal looked angry, starting to get up.

"No! Mal, please. It's okay. I'm okay."

There was pain in his voice as he moved against his chains, pleading with his eyes for her to sit down again. After a second's hesitation she did so, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"It's not okay, Ben. My dad didn't order them to hit you."

She spoke softly, clearly angry but trying to let him know she wasn't angry at him.

"They're a little mad I got by them so many times."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"Mal, please. If you get involved it could escalate. Besides, it's not like I had much to throw up."

He realized that was the wrong thing to say as she leaned back again to look at him worriedly.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Ben shrugged, immediately regretting the motion as pain flared through his abused back. He gasped in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. Mal was there instantly, hands cupping his chin as she whispered soft words of comfort to him while he tried to breathe through the pain. Finally it dulled again and he could think straight.

"It's okay, baby. You'll be okay."

He opened his eyes, noting the tears in Mal's eyes. God, he wished he could wipe them away.

"S-sorry."

"It's not your fault. Shh. I'm going to get you something to eat, baby. I'll be back soon."

"D-don't go."

He nearly whispered as she made to stand up again. Mal heard him and leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. She stayed that way for five minutes, holding the one part of him that wasn't hurt. Ben soaked in the comfort she was offering him. At last she leaned back just a little, letting his head fall to her shoulder. He was tired and hurt and needed her with him. She'd get him food later.


	6. Chapter 6

Mal stayed with Ben most of the night, only returning to her room in the early hours of the morning. She was back at his side by noon, sitting with him the rest of the day. King Hades appeared around eight at night, giving her permission to heal Ben's back. Ben breathed out in relief when he felt the lash-marks disappear, even though it meant his next punishment was only two hours away. Mal stayed with him until the guards came. She would've stayed during but Ben had already begged her not to watch, so the guards waited until Mal was out of the dungeons before they whipped Ben again.

They let him fall to his knees after, grabbing his arms and holding him in position while one guard put a hand over his mouth again. The beating was just as bad as the night before, bruises coating his legs and arms. They'd forced his jacket back on so that the princess wouldn't be able to see the bruises on his arms.

Because Ben hadn't told her about last night's beating he still had the bruises from that one as well.

They let go of Ben, the hand moving away as Ben couldn't keep from throwing up. Luckily he missed any guards' boots. Then he was chained to the wall, slammed back against it. He cried out as his back made contact.

Mal returned about an hour after they left. She noted that he'd thrown up again, in the far corner of the cell this time. She held Ben's head again, grateful he had his jacket back on. He'd been shivering from cold the night before. Ben soaked in the comfort she offered. 

The rest of the week passed the same way as the first two days. Mal spent as much time as possible with him. Unknown to her, Ben took a bad beating every day after the fifty lashes. When he was let out of the dungeon a week later he had the last fifty lashes across his back. Mal and Evie helped him walk to his new room in the servants' quarters. He bit his cheek to keep from wincing when they accidently brushed up against some of the bruises on his skin. His jacket was on still, hiding them from the girls' sight. He hoped the beatings were done, he wasn't sure how much more he could hide from Mal. He just knew that getting her involved would worsen the guards' anger at him.

The girls helped him to his bed, setting him down on the edge.

"We should take this jacket off."

"No!"

He caught himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He'd just given himself away. Mal looked at him worriedly.

"Ben?"

Evie sighed, getting it pretty quickly.

"They beat you, didn't they?"

He didn't answer, silently hoping the bed would just swallow him up. Mal put her hand on the side of Ben's face, willing him to open his eyes. Slowly he did.

"Ben?"

"I'm sorry."

He muttered softly, apologetically.

"Ben? Did they-?"

He nodded slightly, grabbing her hand before she could get up.

"Please, I'm sorry."

Mal knelt by his side.

"Oh baby, I'm not mad at you."

"You can't do anything, Mal, please. It'll make it worse in the long run. You just need to give them time to get over it. Please, Mal. Please?"

"Okay, okay. I won't do anything unless they do it again."

Ben took it, silently agreeing to himself not to tell her if it did happen again.


	7. Chapter 7

It did happen again. A few days after Mal had been allowed to heal all his wounds he was cornered by a couple of guards and beaten again. He took it in silence, grateful that he was wearing long sleeves so Mal wouldn't be able to see the bruises.

A couple hours after the beating he was cuddling with Mal, ignoring the small bursts of pain that rose through his side when she curled in closer. It was easy to ignore since he had Mal. He'd been through beatings just as bad on the street. He knew it was better to just take it than make Mal worry. They would stop eventually. He held Mal a little tighter, savoring being able to hold her during the day.

There was a knock on her door, interrupting them. Ben sat up a bit, kind of nervous. Evie never knocked, she just entered as she pleased, so he was a little afraid of who it could be. It wouldn't be a guard to lure him out to another beating, would it?

"Enter!"

Mal called, not moving from her place against Ben. King Hades opened the door. He ignored their position, choosing to speak to his daughter instead.

"I expect you to join me for dinner tonight, Mali. Alone."

Mal sighed in annoyance.

"Fine."

"Boy-"

"His name is BEN."

Hades sighed in exasperation and Ben flinched in fear.

"Ben, then. Ben, you will be working with my general. You will show him every way you managed to sneak in."

"Yes, your majesty."

Ben answered obediently, definitely afraid of the King. Mal could feel him shaking slightly. She gently squeezed his hand to give him comfort.

"Fine."

Hades rolled his eyes at his daughter's attitude as soon as he turned away. She was still a little upset at her boy's punishment then.

"Bo-Ben, you meet the general in an hour's time in the courtyard."

"Yes, your majesty."

The king left the two alone, closing the door behind him. Ben relaxed as soon as the door shut, pulling Mal a little closer to him. She let him, snuggling into his arms.

"I won't let him hurt you, baby."

"He's the King, love. You can't stop him."

~ ~ ~

Ben was in the courtyard exactly an hour later, flinching when he heard bootsteps behind him. A hand clamped down on his shoulder before he could turn around, making him wince as the man hit a bruise.

"How'd you get in?"

Ben swallowed thickly at the clear anger in the General's voice. This wasn't going to be fun…

~ ~ ~

Ben limped into his room a few hours later. He'd gotten shoved down a short set of stairs, enough to twist his ankle. The General was pretty pissed there were so many easy spots to get into the castle. Lucky for Ben he didn't just take all his anger out on the boy. A small fall was hardly anything compared to the beatings he could've gotten…

He rested back on his bed, carefully lifting his leg up. He grabbed one of his two pillows and propped his ankle up a bit. Hopefully that would help the swelling go down some…

There was a knock on the door. Ben jumped slightly in surprise.

"C-Come in."

He couldn't really get up at the moment. He'd barely made it back to his rooms. His ankle was really swollen…

The door opened, Evie stepping through. He breathed out in relief. No guards.

"What happened?"

"Fell."

He muttered out the half-truth. Evie gave him a look.

"I know the guards are still beating you."

He flinched, eyes wide.

"You can't tell Mal!"

Evie rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"You think I don't know that?! She'll make it worse by trying to make it better."

Ben sighed in relief, leaning back against the pillow.

"Thank you."

Evie rolled her eyes again.

"I'm getting a first aid kit."

"Evie-"

"Someone needs to make sure nothing's broken, Ben."

She WAS right, though he doubted anything was broken.

"It's just some bruises."

"And your ankle?"

"Fell down the stairs."

"Fell?"

Ben huffed out in annoyance, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, so I was tripped. It's just a twisted ankle, Evie. I'm fine."

"I'll get you an ice pack too."

He perked up slightly.

"You can do that? Without arousing suspicion?"

Evie gave him a small glare for doubting her abilities. She left the room, returning barely five minutes later with a first aid kit and an ice pack. Relief filled the boy as she set it on his swollen ankle, some of the pain easing away.

"Are you sure it's just twisted?"

"Please don't poke it."

Ben pleaded with her before her fingers could brush against his injury.

"I have to check it."

She moved the ice pack for a few seconds, feeling the wound. Ben's eyes squeezed shut and he gasped out in pain. Evie set the ice back on it.

"I think it's broken. We need to get the doctor."

"No! Evie, you can't. Please?"

Evie shook her head.

"If it's broken, it needs to be looked at. Don't worry, the doctor will believe you if you say you fell. No one needs know how it really happened."

He let out the breath he'd been holding. God, if he told anyone the General had pushed him he'd be in for hell the rest of his life.

"I'm getting the doctor. JUST for your ankle, Ben. Don't worry. We won't tell him about the beatings."

He slowly leaned back, giving a small nod of acceptance. Evie stashed the med kit under his bed before she left. She was back soon enough with the doctor. His ankle was quickly deemed broken as well as twisted. His leg was numbed and the bone was set. He was told to stay off it for the next week or so, and brought crutches for when he needed to walk around. The doctor didn't even ask him how he'd gotten the injury, thankfully.

Mal came to see him after her dinner with her father. She was at his side in seconds when she saw his bandaged foot resting on top of a pillow.

"I'm okay, love. I just fell."

She looked at him disbelievingly.

"Evie had the doctor look at it. I'll be fine, Mal. I promise."

He held his hand out to her and she took it instantly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Ben-"

"I'll be okay, Mal."

"What happened?"

"I fell."

"No, you didn't. You've climbed my balcony a half dozen times without once slipping. There's no way you'd just -- trip-- over your own feet."

"Please, Mal. Let it go."

He begged her, desperation in his voice.

"Please, Mal."

He whispered out shakily. Slowly Mal nodded, to his relief.

"If this happens again, I won't let it go."

He took it. He had to, that was the best he was going to get from her.


	8. Chapter 8

The beatings continued even with his broken ankle. Two guards snuck into his room. He woke to a hand over his mouth. Ben nodded his head when one motioned for him to stay silent. They pulled him off the bed and he nearly cried out from pain as his ankle hit the floor. He bit his cheek to stay silent and took the beating, curling up the best he could with his arms shielding his head.

They left after a few minutes, leaving him to pull himself back onto his bed. Slowly Ben managed to calm down, adrenaline rushing through his system. God, what a way to wake up. His body was bruised all over from the earlier beating and the fall, now it felt like he was just one giant bruise. He doubted they'd be satisfied with just the two beatings.

He spent the next day with Mal curled up in his arms. He felt the happiest he'd ever felt, despite the bruises. He had Mal with him, and he'd get to stay with her. No more sneaking around necessary. 

One thing he knew for sure was that the beatings wouldn’t go far enough to kill him. He was the princess's consort now, and they'd be risking her wrath if they ever went far enough to even break another bone. Hopefully they'd get bored of beating him and stop eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

TIME JUMP - - - - 

Ben watched from the shadows as Mal forcefully turned down the prince making advances towards her. That was the fourth in the past six months. He sighed silently, both grateful and worried. He knew Mal didn't want to marry anyone that wasn't him, but eventually she would have to. She sent away every prince that crossed paths with Ben and decided to beat him. He winced as he felt the bruises the latest prince had left. Only one of the princes that had tried to court Mal hadn't hurt him, instead choosing to ignore him.

He felt someone come up next to him as Mal sent Prince Whats-his-name packing, turning his head slightly. It was the general.

"He hit you?"

The general muttered in a low voice.

"Yes sir."

Ben muttered softly. The general grunted.

"Good riddance."

He went forward to help Mal herd the prince out of the castle as quickly as possible. Ben let the ghost of a smile cross his lips. His relationship with the general had come a long way from two years ago. It had been a rough six months to start with, with the beatings slowly tapering off. A few of the guards had continued the beatings after the first three months, going far enough to break another one of Ben's bones. He'd tried to hide it as long as possible. The general was the one who figured it out first. He'd firmly gripped the back of Ben's neck after, forcing him to see the doctor.

Things improved after that, when the general told Ben he'd ordered the guards to stop beating him months ago. He wanted the names of the guards who had disobeyed his direct orders. Ben had let out a sigh of relief at the first part, fear rising again at the question. He knew most of the guards' names by then, especially his tormentors. He hesitantly gave up the names, half expecting the general wouldn't believe him. The general did, though. Thank god. Ben knew his punishment from those guards, if they had been believed over him, would have probably killed him.

Mal found out about those guards, though Ben and the general said nothing about how a few months prior all the guards had taken turns beating him.

Actually, after those first few months, they started doing drills with Ben. Not military drills. He wasn't one to hold a weapon. Ben had had too many used against him to ever want to use one. These drills involved Ben trying to sneak into the castle unseen. The point was to locate any weak points in their security. Sometimes Ben managed it, sometimes he didn't. They kept it up to maintain a high level of security. The general was always angry when Ben got through their security. Lucky for Ben he was no longer mad at the consort, more at the fact that their security wasn't tight enough. 

The other guards had slowly, grudgingly and reluctantly, gotten used to Ben's presence in the castle. He'd eventually made friends with most of them. If a visiting prince started beating him most of them would either try to stop it or they'd run to get Mal, who was the only one with the true authority to stop it. Unless King Hades was nearby. He could also stop it. And he would, actually. Hades had grown used to the boy being there, although he still called him boy most of the time instead of his name. Hades considered Ben a part of the household. While he had no ruling power he could ask the guards for things. It was up in the air if they would "obey". Ben rarely asked for anything from them, only when it was something serious. So far they'd helped him when he'd asked.

Hades even let Ben dine with himself and Mal once a week. Mal ate with her father three times a week. The rest of the time she ate all her meals with Ben. While he had his own room, he spent most nights with Mal. Most nights were just sleeping in the same bed, where he could hold Mal close. They knew the other loved them unconditionally. Ben was even willing to become a slave to be with Mal. She had no doubts about his love. And he had none about hers. She had been willing to renounce her title for him!

Ben came out of the shadows as the general escorted the prince to his rooms to gather his things. Mal huffed, glaring after the prince. Her gaze softened the second she laid eyes on Ben.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Ben nodded, although the slight limp gave him away. He tried to hide it unsuccessfully, the look in Mal's eyes telling him she'd spotted his injury. The prince had been in the midst of beating Ben for crossing his path when a guard had fetched Mal to stop it. He had bruises everywhere, and the prince had stepped on his ankle. It was probably broken again.

Mal strode closer to him, then put his arm over her shoulder and helped him limp to a chair. She gracefully knelt down in front of him, muttering a spell and healing his ankle. She muttered something else, touching his leg. Ben let out a small sigh of relief as his bruises healed too.

"Mal-"

"Don't say it."

She spoke firmly, though her voice was soft. She wasn't angry at him, but she was still angry.

"I have to."

Mal rolled her eyes.

"I'm not marrying anyone who hurts you, Ben. They're going to have to respect the fact that I have a consort or they're going to be thrown out of here."

Ben sighed.

"Mal, you have to take a prince before your nineteenth birthday."

"That's almost a year away. Plenty of time to find one that's not a complete waste of space."

Ben let out a chuckle, moving his hand until it rested on Mal's cheek. She leaned into the touch, setting her hand over his.

"I'm happy with you Ben. Just you. I get that I HAVE to marry a prince, but that doesn't mean I'll ever love them. I love YOU. With everything in me."

Ben smiled softly, gently pulling her close to kiss her. They rested their foreheads together after. 

"How do you always know what I'm going to say?"

"Because I know you, baby."

"I love you Mal."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

There was the usual fanfare as the next prince arrived. Prince Jay, son of Sultan Jafar. Ben did what he usually did during the opening greetings; he stood with the servants, right next to Evie. He kept his eyes on the ground. It usually made the princes angry if the consort dared look them in the eyes. Ben didn't want to start off this visit by giving the prince any reason to hunt him down for a beating. Hopefully he'd be lucky and Prince Jay would be happy just ignoring him. 

The servants were quickly dismissed. Ben bowed slightly with the rest of them before he and Evie made their exit. Evie gently pushed Ben out as he hesitated in the doorway. He wanted to look back at Mal and try to gauge how much this prince had already managed to upset her, but Evie firmly pushed him forward. Evie didn't move her hand from his back, basically leading him towards Mal's rooms.

"You can't do anything, Ben. She can handle herself."

She murmured as soon as the door had shut behind them. Ben sagged a bit, sitting on the edge of Mal's bed.

"I know."

He clasped his hands together in front of himself, drumming one foot against the ground.

"Did he glare at me?"

Ben hadn't looked up, so he really wasn't sure. Evie shook her head.

"Just a glance your way. I don't know if he knows who you are yet."

He tapped his foot down faster, nerves creeping in.

"Ben. Ben."

The consort finally looked up as Evie put her hands on his.

"It's going to be okay."

"We have six months. This is the third prince in six months. If she sends him away…"

Ben's leg bounced even faster. Evie sighed in exasperation. She walked to the desk on the far side of the room, picking up a small stack of large, heavy books. She dropped them on the desk, startling the teenager enough that he fell off the bed. Ben groaned softly on the floor, sitting up. He tried to glare at Evie, the look falling after a few seconds.

Evie stepped back to his side and held out a hand to him.

"Get out of your head. You can't control the prince, or Mal. Just take a deep breath and trust her, okay?"

"I do, I just-"

"You don't want her to get stuck with someone she loathes."

Ben nodded, taking Evie's hand. She helped him to his feet.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ben walked hesitantly through the halls. The prince was still here, so there was no safety in the corridors at the moment. He'd been trying for the past couple of days to avoid the prince like the plague. The last thing he wanted was to anger Prince Jay when Mal managed to hold a civil conversation with him. She had barely been able to do that with any of the past princes.

He turned the corner, instantly bumping into someone. They both fell back a step, speaking at the same time.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

Ben looked up, paling when he saw the prince. He quickly bowed.

"Your Highness. Please forgive me."

He said the words softly, barely keeping his voice from shaking. There were no guards around. If the prince chose to beat him Ben had no hope of help. And Ben knew he had no right to try to run during a beating. He'd have to take it, and Mal would send this prince away, and they only had six months left and, god, this prince was in better shape than the other princes had been so his beating would hurt a lot worse.

"It was my fault, really. I should have been watching where I was going."

Ben glanced up in surprise before quickly staring back at the ground.

"You must be Ben."

He flinched, nodding slightly.

"Yes, sire."

He tensed, expecting a fist to the face to follow his words.

"Good. I've been looking for you."

Again Ben's eyes darted up for a second. He tried to read the prince in that brief moment before he looked down again.

"I want you to join Mal and me for dinner tonight."

This time Ben couldn't stop himself from staring at the prince in shock.

"S-sire?"

Prince Jay nodded decisively.

"I'll see you and Mal at seven."

With that the prince walked away. Ben stood there for a good few minutes, still in shock. He'd gotten away from the prince without a beating, and with an invitation to dinner….


End file.
